


The Pack's Road Trip

by Seashells_By_Seashore



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boredom, Crack, Distractions, F/F, M/M, Making Out, Peter Hale and Chris Argent friendship, Road Trip, Sciles relationship, established relationships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-21 14:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11945745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seashells_By_Seashore/pseuds/Seashells_By_Seashore
Summary: So this is one of my prompts that I have on my computer, I tend to think of book ideas randomly and took to writing them down right away;Everyone is on a road trip, each pack member is using devices or asleep  so Scott and Stiles make up a game to say the most secrets and ridiculous things and do the most inappropriate things without alerting their packmates orhaving them realize.





	1. Fighting over Seats

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone I'm at work right now and bored so I decided to post a new book. I take care of this elderly man with a developmental disability three days a week. He's also not the easiest person to work with. Let's just say that I don't always feel safe when working with him and often I surpass my limit with stress. Today is actually my last day working with him as I am becoming a CNA and want to be paid money I can actually live off of and move out of my dad's house. (The company that assigns us Direct Support Workers to people with developmental disabilities pays only a few dollars above minimum wage and the cost of living in Hawaii is extremely high, I love what I do but I cannot survive off of what I'm making.)
> 
> To anyone and everyone who is experiencing the storms in Texas or has family/friends that are, I hope you and/or your families and/or friends are safe, and with loved ones. Hold on and know that many are behind you with support should you need it. There's boats coming and rescuers coming. Please be safe and protect each other.

The pack are all going on a road trip to a California Packs Convention about integrating bitten members, humans, magic users, and hunters into packs. The Hale-McCall Pack are all panel members to talk about their experiences with these things plus what having each of those members entails with help in fights and law enforcement. 

Of course there's a lot of hate for this convention, but at least one representative from each Californian pack must attend to learn about these things. 

There's the bitter smell of nerves is wafting in the air surrounding the pack, everyone saying goodbye to Allison, Boyd, Erica, Lydia the sheriff, and Melissa who are all staying behind in case a 'situation' arises plus Melissa and the sheriff couldn't get time off.

Peter, Derek, Chris, Jackson, Stiles, Isaac, Danny, and Scott are all preparing for the long trip to Anaheim by car (44 freaking hours Scott, of course we need all this crap to keep us busy between switching driving shifts!)

Peter and Derek were loading up the packs' shared bags each person having a buddy for less bags. One bag just contains personal care items (razors, hair care, oral care, etc.) others share bags of clothing with their significant others, or in Peter's case he was very opposed to sharing with the puppies as he put. Scott and Stiles are sharing a bag because it's not like they don't already share clothes constantly. 

Stiles is making sure that Scott has packed all of his own entertainment devices, when he looks up at Scott and shares a look with the puppy-eyed beta. They both rush towards the car, pulling their carry-ons (ratty old superhero backpacks they got years ago to match each other) with them. The others realize what they're doing and start pushing at each other to claim the best seats. 

It ends with a huge puppy pile from everyone trying to tackle and push people out of the way to claim their territory for the first four hours of the drive. Peter's already sitting in the passenger seat, avoiding the fighting betas and giving a wide berth to get around the fighting. 

Derek roars just as he sees Stiles and Jackson tumbling around and pulling each other's hair. They all freeze and even the humans display their throat in submission. 

Derek silently raises and eyebrow and points at the car for them to all file silently and calmly to the van.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, sorry it's been a while for anyone who's stuck around this long. I've been really busy but worked my last few days of work (working with adults with developmental disabilities) last week sooo, now just finishing up my CNA (classes to become a certified nurse's aide). I don't know how often updates or new book postings will be after finishing up the class because I'll be studying for the state exam after testing out to get my certificate then I'll be spending all my time job searching which shouldn't take too long considering the high demand for pretty much any health care professional in Hawaii. So just a warning, I may not be able to post or be too busy and/or stressed for anything but recreational reading on ao3.

***2 hours into the drive***

Stiles looks to his side, past Scott's passed out frame and to Jackson up front who's asleep in the front passenger seat ('because Peter my mate is to sit with me not my annoying undead uncle') against the window, then to the back where Danny and Isaac are passed out in the row behind them and to Peter and Chris who are just on their tablets with their headphones in seated in the very back row. Then Stiles gets a great idea to pass his boredom.

"No Stiles"

"You don't even know what I'm thinking! You were just asleep too... weren't you?"

"Yes Stiles but I've always been a light sleeper, we are not going to do whatever it is that's making you give off that damn scent."

"What scent?"

"The one you always get whenever you have some bright idea that ends up with at least one of us getting hurt, maimed, or almost killed!"

"Hey! I'll have you know I have the best ideas!" Derek snorts... and well Stiles can admit defeat if he got Sourwolf to actually show he has a sense of humor....except,

"Fine Stiles! What do you freaking want!"

"Stop yelling before you wake up Jackson and I have to pull over and beat you two!"

"Whatever you're so freaking protective of him, I think the years of abuse from him before he was even a werewolf proves he can freaking protect himself sourwolf. Also, when are you going to tell everyone that he's pregnant, it's driving me nuts." Derek almost stomps on the brakes, but just slows down marginally.

"What"

"Everytime he's around Scott keeps doing this weird thing where he keeps subconsciously watching his every move like he's gonna have to protect Jackson and then my magic has been making me feel all tingly and shit whenever Jackson so much as hugs me or I pat his stomach."

"You figured that out from all that when only Peter and John have been able to tell?"

"Well yeah Scott's known too he's pretty perspective since he's been around pregnant animals and I guess maybe there's some sort of similar smell and like my dad and Peter have been around pregnant people before."

"Stiles be quiet, if only we know I doubt Derek and Jackson want everyone else in the car and consequently the entire pack knowing."

"First of all, awesome for you using a big word, second of all, it's just like when we were kids and took long family road trips together, everybody's distracted and we can say and do pretty much everything and anything."

"Yeah but there's werewolves in the damn car, they can pick up on stuff a whole lot easier." Stiles lifts a brow and silently gestures to Jackson's sleeping form.

"Okay so maybe our pack is a little slower to pick up on things but still!"

"Hey Scott, I'm going to make an important confession that nobody else knows, well Derek does cause I told him first b-"

"Why did you tell him first and don't do it!"

"I'm gay. Derek was the only one that I could tell without it getting out to everyone, dad would tell everyone at the damn station to say how proud he was of me being brave or whatever, the lovebirds back there would gossip it everywhere and Peter would just be a dick about it. I haven't told you yet because well... Derek was the first step so that I'd be brave enough to tell the most important person without worrying."

"Th-that is.... I'm so glad you told me man, I have a confession now too, I'm bi. Oh my god that felt great."

"Dude, we could've been talking guys all this time."

They both silently turn to face each other, "Dude!"

"I'm putting in headphones, kick my chair if there's a fight in the back otherwise don't bother me I don't need to hear all this crap that's going to happen."

"So wanna talk dicks or oh how about rating all the guys in the pack...you know minus my dad."

"Yeah ew, he's like my dad too dude, too weird. But um I guess let's rate the guys, I'm starting with you, 20 out of 10, umm Peter I want to get over with 9 on looks, 5 on personality."

"Aw man thanks, um agree with you on Peter completely, you my man are a 20 out of 10 too. Let's move onto Chris, freaking 9 but like 7 personality."

"Isaac, 10 personality is... 8."

"Danny 10, personality 9."

"Jackson, um 10, and a 7 for personality."

"Derek a 10 and an 8 for personality cause he's like been very nice lately and pretty tolerable."

"Who's left..."

"Nobody man. Oh uh you know I haven't kissed a guy yet, would uh, would you like to may- omph"

Scott pulls Stiles in by his shirt and kisses him passionately and it turns into a few soft sweet pecks. They pull back and share a wide-eyed look.  
Then Stiles takes off his seat belt and Scott's laying down on the seat and pulling Scott on top of him, drawing him into a passionate but sweet kiss. 

Then they hear sirens...Stiles kicks Derek's seat Derek looks up and sees the cop car, even though he already heard the high pitched sounding. He sighs and pulls over, looking back to Stiles to yell at him and now he knows why he's being pulled over. There they are still making out fucking dry humping when the cop raps on the damn window. Derek sighs when everybody starts yelling, except Scott and Stiles who now apparently are lost to world and are still kissing.


End file.
